


Red

by otomiyatickles



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Shorter Wong, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Takes place somewhere after ep 10 when Ash and Eiji are sitting peacefully together. Ash jokes that Eiji should get some matching earring. Warning for a liiiil bit of angstybangsty.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 11/9/'18.  
> 

Eiji’s hair felt soft under his hand. Ash sighed as he concentrated on combing his fingers very carefully through the dark strands. Eiji who was resting his head in his lap hummed softly, seemingly enjoying the feeling. 

Ash was just reading a book, holding it in one hand while his hand kept doing this thing to Eiji’s head that both of them seemed to enjoy. Eiji was supposed to be sleeping, but Ash understood that he couldn’t. Neither could he. 

What happened with Shorter was still too fresh. Projected in their minds, and ready to play out all over again the moment they would ever close their eyes.

“Hmm you know?” Ash muttered, his hand sliding from Eiji’s hair to his cheek, and he caressed it. He then brought them closer to his ear an caressed his soft earlobe between forefinger and thumb.

“Why don’t we get some matching ones of these for you? It’d look cute on you,” he joked. Jokes, and Eiji. Best way of soothing pain, in any way at any time.

“E-eh?” Eiji moved his head, shaking his hand off his ear.

“An earring? Only if it’s as expensive as yours.” Ash bit his lip but a soft laugh already made its way out. Eiji was getting better and better at his little comebacks. Ash had honestly expected him to whine about it. 

“I’ll get you one after I chop off the old perv’s head and sell it at the black market.” That didn’t really make Eiji laugh, oh well. 

“Why, don’t you want one?” he tried to joke again, going back to playing with Eiji’s earlobe. Eiji squeaked and swatted his hand away.

“ _No_!” Ash would almost think that he was upset at first, but right after that defiant ‘no’ there was also something else. A giggle? To test his suspicions...

“Why~?” Ash touched Eiji’s ear again, and Eiji moved his head again to avoid the touch.

“Dohooon’t!” Ah a little whine, how cute. Ash smiled and began to flutter his fingers all over Eiji’s ear, and also traced a teasy path down his neck. Eiji was now squirming lightly, giggles flowing out of him.

“Ahahash..” He was soft and controlled, but still sweet and giggly. Ash noticed how Eiji clenched his fists and tensed up, probably doing his best to stay in this comfy position.

The haunting image of Shorter was getting fuzzier. Eiji’s melodious giggles made sure of that, for now. Ash eventually put his book down so he could just tickle him with two hands. He _needed_ this. And seemed like Eiji did too. He did not fight back. 

Ash wiggled his finger near Eiji’s collarbone. He made a gaspy noise and threw his head back.

“Not there!” It was only a slight whisper, and his giggles were nearly soundless. How soothing this innocent moment was, it was also painful. Eiji’s voice wasn’t like how it used to be. 

Ash could hear the fatigue in it. How loud he’d have laughed if it was one of those silly times again when he and Shorter would team up on him. But still, a laugh was a laugh, and Eiji was now blushing and smiling brightly, looking up at him and breathing heavily.

“T-then.. If. Just.. What if.. you’d ever get me one. What color would it be? Green like yours?” he asked. Ash smiled and added another quick tickle to make Eiji snort adorably. He shook his head.

“Hmm no. Red,” he said. Eiji blinked his eyes.

“Red? Why? The color of love?” Oh that little tease. Ash smirked and after all that attention up there brought his hand away from Eiji’s head so he could poke his side. Eiji jumped in surprise.

“It’s the color you were wearing when we first met. Sometimes, I’d like to remember the Eiji before I dragged him into this messed up world of mine.” Eiji kept staring up at him. His eyes looked watery as if he was about to cry. Ash held his breath, maybe he _was_ about to cry and -

“You mean, the me without you? Come on Ash. Don’t be like that,” Eiji said, and he smiled sweetly. Ash sighed in relief.

“Red would still look good on you.” 


End file.
